User blog:Magnificus Fangirl/TDGW Character Rankings/Opinions (Episode 1.5)
This is my overall opinion of all the characters that were in part 2 of episode 1, and my opinion of the majority of its characters have changed since then. 17 (Most Least): Iris. Iris has started to lose my interest a little. She didn't really do too much on the episode, as not too much of her personality or anything else has been shown. Other then befriending Madison. I honestly care about her the least, even if I adore this series a lot. 16 (Second Least) Remi. Remi is starting to improve a very slight bit, but I really have nothing else to say, as he was somewhat boring, but wasn't really "Creepy" or "Annoying" in this episode. The only thing he did was explain his origin to where he's from. 15 (Dislike): Maia. Maia doesn't interest me very well either, which is the exact same problem with Iris for me. That only thing that entertained me a little was when she made her first confessional tape. Not necessarily "Annoying", but was just plain boring in this episode. 14 (Slight Dislike): S. Deezy. S Deezy honestly had very little screentime, so I basically have nothing to say about him, other then him crashing into a tree made me entertained a bit. 13 (Meh): Diana. Meh, she was decent in this episode, really have nothing to say here. 12: (Meh): Daniel: Daniel didn't really do anything, but I did like her confessional a bit. 11: (Meh): Michael. I was a bit disappointed that Michael had to go, so nothing else to say here. 10: (Meh) Bobby Joe. Bobby Joe improved a bit, just like with Remi. Other then that, I have nothing much to say here. 9 (Solid): Brandon. Same with Diana, he was also decent in this episode. I like that more of his personality was shown here! :) Other then that, I have nothing to say. 8 (Solid): Nicole. Nicole was alright in this episode. Her personality definitely shined, including her confessional scene. 7 (Solid): Madison was also alright in this episode. She made friends with Iris, though she didn't really do anything else that was important to the plot. 6: (Like): Sandy. I definitely liked Sandy in this episode! :) She acted like a sweet and empathetic person, and was NOT annoying in the slightest. I'm certainly happy for that. 5 (Like): Celia. I'm actually starting to like Celia! She certainly had a devious plan going on, in order to eliminate Michael. I think she'll be a good Heather-like villain. Definitely, reminds me of her evil and charismatic moments in season 1 of TD. 4 (Love): Nate. I LOVED Nate in this episode! :D He had some very cute and sympathetic moments going on. With his conversation with Daniel, to his confessional scene. Good job! :) 3:(Love): Jade. Jade was good in this episode. Even if she did less then Chad and had very little screen time, I still loved her moments regardless. 2: (Second Favorite) Tim. Tim was also good in this episode. I loved all of his quips/dialogue and a slight glimpse of what his personality is like. His confessional scene has to be my favorite! 1: (Most Favorite) Chad. Chad is still my most favorite so far! I just really loved all of his dialogue, and especially the scene where he tripped Iris as an act of mischief. Even if he also had little screentime.Great job! :) I REALLY can't wait to see what episode 2 would bring us, and good luck as a whole! :D Category:Blog posts